Software programs may be utilized to perform a variety of tasks using a computing platform such as a personal computer, a personal digital assistant and/or the like. One such task may be word processing using a word processor program with which a user may create, edit, and or/print typed documents using a keyboard to enter, manipulate, and/or edit text, a display to display the text, and/or a printer to print the text. The text entered, manipulated, and/or edited with such a word processor typically utilizes letters and/or characters represented with a given font, for example where the letters and/or characters are represented as a bit-mapped form. In contrast, another task may include graphics processing using a graphics package that may be utilized to create, edit, and or print graphic images. Such packages, while not being word processors, may allow a user to create and/or display stylized letters and/or characters. However, neither word processors nor graphics packages provide a user with the ability to fill shapes such as a rendered letterform with graphic shapes, and/or symbols as elements to represent the shapes.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.